Animosity
by Bucken-Berry
Summary: Elliot notices that George has been acting strange lately. The issue turns out to be deeper than he could have expected.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own

Author's note: So, three episodes in season 11 had Huang acting pretty OOC. So I've decided to write a fic about that. Also, it's pretty angsty. But I still like it. :)

Elliot felt unnerved as he watched doctor George Huang tearing into a perp, trying to manipulate him into revealing the location of a young victim.

"Where is she?" George asked.

"I'm not tellin'!" The man yelled. George leaned forward deliberately.

"Because you want her to die? Because you want that added to your sentence so that you won't have to deal with your siblings anymore?" The man's eyes widened.

George continued like nothing had happened. "Yes, I found out about that. I bet you feel pretty ashamed about the way they were better than you when you were children. I wonder how they would feel, knowing their tormenting of you as a child caused you to go out and vent your anger on innocent children."

"Shut up." It sounded more like a question than an order.

"I bet they'd do anything to get the girl away from you. I'm not so sure they'd be as quick to jump to your defense, however."

"They'd help me outta jail!"

"And then what? Then you continue to torture more kids. I think they'd rather let you rot in prison, because as much as they bullied you as a child they never killed you

"Well then why should I tell you!"

"Because it may make the difference between your siblings being repulsed by you and being able to tolerate you."

"Fine! Fine! She's in an old house by the lake I used to go to!" George smirked and left without another word. Fin and Munch left to search for the victim, Olivia grabbed a coffee, and Cragen retreated into his office.

"Doc, can I talk to you?" Elliot asked. George nodded and beckoned for Elliot to follow him into his office. George sat down, Elliot across from him on the desk.

'What can I do for you, Elliot?" George asked. He took a long sip from his coffee mug.

"You've been acting different." Elliot deadpanned.

"Oh?"

"Yes. Cara's sister, your outburst in court earlier this year... you got your license suspended because you treated a kid you didn't even know with an illegal drug!" Elliot said heatedly.

"As if I'm the first in this unit to get into trouble."

"It's just not like you!" Elliot exclaimed.

"Firstly, why does that matter? And secondly, you don't know me well enough to say that." George said coolly.

"It matters because I'm worried about you! And I don't know you well enough, except proffessionally- but this definitely isn't professional you."

"I don't know why you're worried all of a sudden. And did it ever occur to you that I'm tired of acting and being treated like a professional, emotionless robot and I'm finally acting human?"

"I don't think you're some robot. I know you're like us."

"You have a different standard for me, Elliot. Don't try to deny it."

"How so?"

"For one thing, there's what you do- all of you- when someone gets injured. When I got pushed and hit my head on a table and I refused medical treatment, everyone fawned over me like I was a child, and yet you were shot twice and returned the next day- and no one objected.

And breaking rules- Casey Novak got herself disbarred, but no one batted an eyelash, except that they were sad that she was leaving. But you considered her actions justified and backed her up. I did what I had to in order to stop a kid from ending or ruining his life- and I only was told how I would endanger my license. Really, what did you want me to choose? Would you rather I let that kid die, and let Gold walk free? Enzo needed help and Gold needed to go to jail and I was the one who made that happen! But I don't hear a thank you, no, what I hear is 'you're making a stupid choice, risking your license!'

And as for my court outburst- I'm not the first one to do that. But I guess because I'm somehow different, because I don't have emotions or anything that gets under my skin, I just did that out of boredom.

And finally, my interrogation techniques. Everyone does what they have to. Yes, I suppose I usually am more compassionate, but my compassion has limits. Once again, I'm not a robot. I'm human."

"Doc, why the hell didn't you say anything sooner!" Elliot huffed in frustration.

"I shouldn't have had to." George said stubbornly.

"You've changed." Elliot noted.

"Yes, I have. That's very astute of you." George said sarcastically.

"Oh, like you never act like Captain Fucking Obvious." Elliot snarled.

"Well, if I have nothing to contribute but the obvious, you must have some amazing profiling skills. Profile this guy for me, then-" He tossed Elliot a folder. Elliot looked at it blankly. George took in Elliot's confused look.

"Oh wait, you obviously can't, because your captain called me in today and said you couldn't catch him. So if I'm Captain Obvious, why haven't you found this guy yet?"

"That's it! I just came in here because I was worried about you! Big fucking mistake, don't anyone worry about Huang!"

"Now you know what it's like to be a psychiatrist. Welcome to my world! And another thing, my name is not 'Huang' or 'doc'! It's George!"

"Well, fine, GEORGE! Just wallow in self-pity for all I care. Don't even bother trying to get close to us! Stay on the outside!"

"You're the one who pushed me out!"

"How did I do that?"

"Well, let's take a few hours to run over all the times. When I first got here, the Brodus case- and might I add that you didn't even bother to see if I survived getting my head bashed in!- the Walker case- need I continue?"

"You're wrong." Elliot whispered.

"About what?"

"The Brodus case. I panicked when he attacked you. I asked Alex about you the second I got out of that room."

"Then why did I have to find YOU to talk afterwords?" George asked.

"Because I was explaining to the Coopers. And because I didn't think I could look you in the eye again."

"How do you think I felt?"

"You? What did you do wrong?"

"I was the one who gave him the time!"

"I was the one who was pinned to a wall by the table and couldn't get his hands off your throat until you were unconscious and half-dead!"

"So if you blame yourself, why didn't you ever do anything about it?"

"Stop shrinking me!" Elliot roared. Their voices had gotten quiet, but now their voices were getting louder with each syllable.

"Well, that's the only way thing you ever want to talk to me- and even then you often have to be forced."

"Because I don't want anyone in my head, let alone you!" Elliot snarled.

"And what exactly is so bad about me?"

"You don't even care wether I feel ok, you just like seeing me trip up!"

"If that was true, why did I let you in my apartment after you got held hostage by Gitano?"

"You tripped me up then, too!"

"Yeah, but I managed to get you and Olivia to be friends again- I'll bet you're probably more than friends by now!" Elliot recoiled as if he'd been punched.

"What? You-you actually think- you actually think that after all that, after I learned the hard way not to put someone else before the job, I would go and fuck my partner?"

"I wouldn't put it past you." George said acidly.

"You're fucked up, doc!" Elliot hissed.

"Well, then I fit right in here."

"Then why don't you just LEAVE already!" Elliot yelled.

"How do you know I'm not? How do you know I didn't already submit a transfer request to the FBI?"

"You did?" Elliot asked. He intended it to sound like an affirmation but sadness leaked in.

"I haven't yet, but I'm about to." George said shortly. "I'm tired of the animosity between us. Us, meaning everyone and me, not just you."

"Doc- I mean, George. Please stay."

"Why should I? Convince me. Three really good reasons, and I'll stay."

"You're really good at your job-"

"No. Don't try to flatter me into staying. Give me real reasons why I shouldn't use my talent elsewhere."

"The cost of moving-"

"Are you serious, Elliot?" George cried out in exasperation.

"Ok! One, anyone else would have transferred after being attacked, but you managed to stay, and for you to quit over us... that wouldn't be right. And two, we do need you. I'm not just saying that to flatter you. Despite everything I said, we really couldn't profile these guys ourselves."

"And the third reason?" George asked impatiently. He crossed his arms.

"Because..." Elliot trailed off.

"Exactly," George said. "Exactly my point. You can't even come up with three reasons why I belong here."

"Please stay, George!" Elliot begged.

George looked Elliot in the eyes.

"I'll make you a deal. If, in one week, you and I have dealt with and gotten rid of the animosity between us, I will stay." George stated.

"Deal." Elliot said simply.

_TBC?_


	2. Chapter 2

Elliot felt a combination of guilt and anger as he left George's office. The guilt, obviously because of how long he had treated George so badly, without realizing the consequences. And the anger because of what had been said to him. In particular, the accusation George had made about he and Olivia. He and Olivia had talked after the Gitano case; they really were happier with a brother/sister relationship. They didn't desire anything more.

He wondered why George had said that he thought they were together. His first thought was that George truly had that impression, but he didn't think it was true. His second thought was jealousy, but he didn't understand why George would be jealous of him or Olivia.

Sighing, he drove towards his apartment.

* * *

Over the next few days, Elliot learned a lot about George. They had similar likes- food, for example, which led them to a restaurant George frequented.

"Doc, can I ask you something?" Elliot began as they sat down.

"You just did. But yes, you can." George smirked.

"Why did you say what you did about Olivia and me?" George rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"I apologize for that. It was extremely unprofessional..."

"Thanks. But why did you say that?" Elliot pressed.

"I suppose it's because I was angry." Elliot shook his head.

"Doc, I'm no shrink, but I know when someone's lying to me." George sighed in resignation.

"I wanted to use any insult I could, because quite frankly, I thought I would never get a chance to say it otherwise. Consider it my one and only 'why you suck' speech." He smiled awkwardly. Elliot recognized that he wasn't being insulted again, and took the comment in stride.

"You don't think Olivia and I did anything, do you?" He asked. He needed the affirmation.

"No, I don't. I thought about it once or twice, I admit. But I recognize now that while the two of you are close, you would never do anything irresponsible." Elliot smiled in relief.

"We're like brother and sister. We wouldn't want anything else and even though we put each other in front of the job that one time we are never going to do it again. Even if we did date we'd tell Cragen first so one of us could switch out of the unit."

"That earns you a gold star." George teased. Elliot shook his head bemusedly.

"I doubt you know the first thing about rule breaking."

"I've broken my fair share of rules," George confessed. Elliot raised his eyebrows.

"Spill, doc." Elliot ordered. George smirked.

"I don't think you want to hear those details." Elliot chuckled.

"What, does buttoned-up Doctor George Huang actually have a personal life?" George's face fell slightly.

"Actually... no. Not as of late," George admitted sadly.

"Bad break up?" Elliot asked as he took a sip of water.

"You could say that," George agreed with a sigh. "You know, better than most, how these things go. It takes a lot to keep any kind of relationship with someone who isn't in this line of work. You can't exactly come home to an insurance worker and say 'Today I profiled a serial rapist-murder with sexual sadism and evaluated a man who pleaded guilty to rape but claimed insanity. What's for dinner?' It's extremely difficult to stay in a relationship."

"Yeah, it's difficult," Elliot acknowledged. George let out a long sigh. Their food arrived and they ate in silence for a while.

"Why did you treat that kid with Ibogaine?" Elliot asked suddenly. George paused for a moment before responding.

"Because otherwise he would have died. At the very least, he would have ruined his future."

"Have you done that before or after?" Elliot inquired, slipping easily into interrogation mode.

"No. Never," George replied. His tone became light as he added, "And while we're speaking of old cases, why did you grin so much when I jokingly asked you to strangle me?"

"Because I always wanted to strangle you! Lots of people have tried, I figured I should get a shot," Elliot teased. George smirked and shook his head.

"I wonder what the squad thought of that."

"I don't know," Elliot replied. He sighed as his thoughts turned into the Brodus case again.

"I'm sorry I never visited you after the Brodus fiasco. I felt like I'd failed."

"Why?"

"Because you were hurt." Elliot said simply.

"That was his fault, not yours. You should know that," George stated.

"Please don't shrink me right now, doc- George," Elliot requested.

"What's wrong with shrinking?"

"I don't like people getting in my head and tripping me up."

"Is it because of the time you almost got fired?"

"That would be it," Elliot agreed.

"Even though I'm not the psychiatrist that almost ended your career."

"Yes, George, even though it wasn't you. Can you stop shrinking me yet?" Elliot's voice was laced with agitation. He felt that George was definitely pushing things. They'd just started to build some kind of friendship, and George was trying to shrink him- that wasn't going to work.

"Suit yourself," George said, leaning back in his seat. He couldn't stop the smirk that etched itself on his face.

"And can you stop smirking?" Elliot demanded.

"Sorry, detective, it's either one or the other," George answered sarcastically.

"Can you just stop?" Elliot asked in frustration.

"Everyone has quirks," George said with a shrug.

"Yours are amazingly annoying," Elliot grumbled.

"What besides me being a shrink annoys you? Say everything else about me besides my proffession was the same."

"I can't picture you not being a shrink any more than you could picture me not being a detective," Elliot retorted.

"Have it your way, then."

"Why do you always do that?"

"What?" George asked mildly. His fingers drummed on the table, indicating his boredom with the situation.

"Do you even care if I answer a single question?"

"Not especially. In our sessions, naturally I think answering questions is better for your mental health. But right now we're just eating at a restaurant."

"And supposedly working on our professional relationship," Elliot added.

"Correct," George affirmed.

"So why don't you care if I answer questions then?" Elliot huffed.

"Because," George sighed deeply, "Being able to get along at work is not dependant on having knowledge about each other, though that would be nice as well."

"Fine then," Elliot said simply.

"See you later," George said as he stood up. He paid his half of the bill.

"Wait, George!" Elliot exclaimed.

"I'll see you tomorrow." George stated. He walked out the door.

"I'm never going to get this right!" Elliot huffed.


	3. Chapter 3

Elliot reached his breaking point the next day. A man was kidnapping and murdering children, and every hour lessened the chance they would find him before he struck again. He sighed and stood outside George's apartment. He rarely came to George willingly, but he was desperate.

"Come in." George said softly. Elliot stormed in.

"Doc, I don't get it!" Elliot fumed. George set a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"What's the hardest thing about this case?"

"The kids." Elliot said simply. George nodded.

"What else?"

"Nothing." Elliot said lowly. He looked away from George.

"Elliot-"

"No. I'm not talking about this anymore." Elliot said flatly.

"Then why did you come here?" George asked.

"What, I can't talk to you if I don't want to be analyzed?"

"Okay, then what do you want to talk about?" George asked wearily.

"Remember the Brodus case?" George did, of course, but Elliot still waited for a nod. When he got one, he continued, "I've been thinking about it a lot lately. In the end, we couldn't execute him. We don't get justice for enough victims."

"But without SVU, no one would get justice." George pointed out.

"I know, but it just makes me doubt that there are good things out there." Elliot sighed.

"There are." George assured him.

"But for all the good things, there's as many bad things. We got the confession from Brodus, but he avoided his execution and almost killed you-"

"You still have some guilt about that, don't you?" George asked gently. Elliot nodded reluctantly.

"I do. I should have been able to stop him." Elliot admitted.

"Even though you were pinned to the wall by that table?" George asked.

"I should have gotten out of the way." Elliot argued.

"I only realized he was going to the instant before he did it. What makes you think you should have been able to predict it?" George inquired.

"I don't know, I just should be able to protect you." Elliot sighed. The conversation was getting uncomfortable.

"Why do you feel like I need protecting?"

"Because he almost killed you!"

"But why do you need to be the one to do the protecting?" George asked.

"I don't know." Elliot lied. He did know, but he couldn't say. Not yet at least. He gathered his thoughts for a moment. "I'm just protective of people I..." He trailed off.

"People you what?" George prompted.

"I don't know. I just don't like anyone messing with you." Elliot said. He looked at the clock. "I should get going, it's really late."

"You could stay in the guest bedroom if you want." George offered. "Or you could drive home, naturally. It's up to you."

"Kathy and the kids are out of town, so I guess it doesn't really matter." Elliot relented. "I think I'll take you up on that offer. Thanks." He smiled at him.

"Night, Elliot." George said as he left the room.

Once he was lying in his own bed, George let out a long sigh. He didn't know how long he'd had feelings for Elliot, but it had been at least a few years. He didn't want to leave New York, but it was getting to the point where he was worried his feelings would cloud his professionalism. He'd told Elliot that it was because he didn't belong on the team- and he did feel that way- but his attraction was, in truth, the main reason for his desire to leave.

Elliot laid down, but he didn't feel tired in the least. A feeling that had been lying dormant for a long time had suddenly reawakened. He'd had an occasional "twinge" when he thought about George in the past, but he'd managed to push the thoughts away. But now they were back full-force, and he didn't know what to do about it.

He came to a sudden decision and walked to George's bedroom. He gave a quick knock.

George opened the door and looked at him confusedly. "Did something happen?"

"Well... sort of."

"What happened?" George prompted.

"I... is it possible for someone's sexual orientation to change when they're 44 years old?"

"Sexuality is hardwired into us from birth- it isn't possible for it to change, period." George retorted.

"You know what I mean!" Elliot exclaimed with a frustrated huff.

"Sorry- that's just a pet peeve of mine. Anyway, it is unusual, but possible, depending on the circumstance. Repression, for example- it wouldn't be the first time those feelings would have occurred, but rather the first time they accepted them. Or if they never saw a person of a certain gender who appealed to them. Of course, it's also possible to be attracted to only one person of the same sex, and otherwise be completely heterosexual, or vice versa."

"So if you're only attracted to one man, you might not be gay?" Elliot pressed.

"You aren't necessarily gay- it depends on your preference. And it isn't only between straight and gay, remember. Bisexuals exist." George reminded him.

"So it's possible to be the poster-boy for heterosexuality, and then have feelings for a man?" Elliot asked for affirmation.

"Yes. So who do you have feelings for?" George asked bluntly.

Elliot paused. He wanted to- but he couldn't. "No one."

"Elliot, why do you feel like you can't tell me?" George pressed.

"George, please- not right now." Elliot said, his voice laced with agitation.

"Will you just tell me what's wrong?" George asked.

"No, I won't. So stop it." Elliot hissed.

"Elliot." George huffed.

"Okay, but if I tell you, you can't... act different." Elliot ordered.

"Why would I do that?" George asked incredulously. "Why do you think I would ever even think about judging you?"

"Because... it's you that I have feelings for." Elliot deadpanned.

"You..." George trailed off, shook his head, then tried again. "You have feelings for me?"

"Yes." Elliot breathed. His heart hammered in anticipation.

"Elliot, I feel the same towards you." George confessed. "It was actually a large part of why I was going to leave."

"Wait a minute! You were going to leave just because you had feelings?" Elliot exclaimed.

"I have to keep some professionalism. But the other reasons I gave were true- they just weren't the main factors, like I implied." George explained.

"George..." Realization crashed on Elliot. "You're staying?"

"I think so." George replied with a slight smirk.

Acting on impulse, Elliot leaned forward and brushed his lips against George's. George gasped and pulled Elliot closer.

Elliot reached down and began stroking him. He was inexperienced, but judging from the expression George's face, it didn't matter. Watching George's face as his arousal increased made Elliot grow aroused in turn. Elliot wrapped his arms around George and lifted; George wrapped his legs around Elliot's hips. Elliot began working against George's clothes as he walked them towards George's bed.

Eventually they were both fully exposed. Elliot straddled George's hips and ground his length into George's thigh. George made small movements of his hips and they fell into a punishing rhythm, straining their bodies together.

"Elliot!" George groaned. He closed his eyes and his head fell back. His muscles tensed and he went over the edge with a shudder.

"George!" Elliot gasped. He splashed against George and allowed himself to collapse on top of him. They panted for breath and lost themselves in the sensations.

Elliot rolled off and pulled George close. They fell asleep without another word.

Elliot sighed as he woke up and hugged George tightly to his body. George smiled and began to sit up. Elliot kissed his back and tugged him back down. "Let's stay for a while. If you don't mind."

George obliged and leaned in for a kiss. "We need to talk about this, though."

"Where do we go from here?" Elliot asked awkwardly.

"That depends. You're the one who's married with kids." George said.

"I... I do want to work things out with Kathy, but I want to try this even more." Elliot decided.

George nodded, then sighed. "But, before we do anything... I need to know that this isn't a spur of the moment thing."

"It isn't. Please, trust me, this is real."

"I believe you." George said with a pleased sigh. "I just don't want this to be hard on you."

"We'll be fine." Elliot said softly. George nodded his agreement and kissed him again.

"I love you, George." Elliot sighed.

"I love you too, Elliot." George replied.

Two weeks later

Elliot smiled as he walked into George's apartment. The divorce was almost finalized. It had been rough, certainly, with lots of fights and explanations, but George was definitely worth it.

"Hey.' George said softly.

"Hey." Elliot replied. He pulled George in and kissed him sharply.

"Not until your divorce is official." George chided.

"If we did it once, how would anything else make a difference?" Elliot grumbled.

"Well..." George murmured as he leaned his lips close to Elliot's, "Let's just call this a test."

Elliot chuckled. "Hardest test ever."

"Love you." George said softly.

"You too." Elliot replied. He wrapped an arm around George's waist and kissed him soundly.

-End-


End file.
